Death And Mourning
by mermaid12108
Summary: Basically the scene with Isabelle and Simon in COG in her room after Max dies in Izzy's P.O.V. *One-shot*


**I Wrote this to 'Waiting For A Friend' And 'House On A Hill' As well as 'Blame Me' By The Pretty Reckless. Sorry if I got some things wrong, I wrote this from memory of the scene and even added a few of my own things. Hope you enjoy. ~Mermaid12108**

* * *

Like she was being torn apart, drowning in thick, black, acidic guilt in blame. That was the only way it described how Isabelle felt. Every time she thought of her younger brother, oh how he would always shove his glasses up his nose, or get mad when people told him no or thought he was younger than he was, she would break down with sobs that felt like they were forcing their way out of her. She couldn't stand it. Isabelle gripped the sleeves of her long white dress, bleaching her fingers a sickly yellow-white. There was a soft knock on the door, and then, "Isabelle?"

"Go away!" She shouted. She chucked a shoe at the door, hoping he would get the message. Instead, the door creaked as he opened it and stepped in. She lifted her head as it clicked shut. He stood there for a moment, and they just looked at each other. And then he stepped toward her very slowly. She wanted him to hug her, tell her it was okay. But she didn't say anything. She just watched him. She wanted him to come forward, to hug her, tell her it was okay, that her youngest brothers' death wasn't her fault. But he wouldn't, and it was. The mattress dipped when he sat on the bed, the old springs groaning under his weight. "You know it wasn't your fault…right?"

That was it. That was her breaking point, her last straw. That last straw had been pulled, and puled, and pulled, and now it had broken. She was so god-damn _done_. She launched herself at him, supporting herself by placing her hands on either side of him. "You have _no. Idea._ I was supposed to protect him, and I couldn't. All he had to protect him was a _wooden toy!_" Isabelle could feel the venom of the words. Her heart was pounding so fiercely that she excepted it to jump out of her chest and do a jig on the bed between them at any given moment. But there was no random dancing heart, only the silence that hung in the air, laced with tension. That was what she could feel all through her body; tension. It clenched every inch of her, every muscle and bone, coiling it so tight that it could snap any second. "Isabelle…" Her name came out as a sigh. "Just…please tell me what I can do." Their faces were so close; she could feel his breath whisper across her cheek. "I need to be distracted." She whispered. She traced the curve of his cheekbone, and then his jaw. She leaned even more forward and brushed her lips over his. "So distract me." And then she brought her lips down completely, welcoming the furious and excited flutter in her stomach. His body went rigid, and then he relaxed into her, leaning over her. She let her arms loosely thread around his neck, hooking her legs around his hips. She could feel the white dress slipping all the way up to her waist, shrouding the bed in sheer white material and not her legs where it probably should be. But she didn't want it there. Not when every nerve felt aflame, only his touch dousing them. She closed her eyes, relishing in just being with _him _like she'd so desperately wanted but had never said, because it was forbidden. He was a mundane, and now a vampire. She felt her back hit the bed, but it was just a numb realization that was quickly ignored as his lips made a burning path down her throat, her shoulder, and then back again. She felt the sharp little bite of pain of his fangs scraping against her neck. She gasped, her whole body going still. Then, in a rush of cold air, he was against the door, gripping it and clenching his eyes shut, head down. Oh. She'd just been thinking about him being a vampire, a downworlder. Her pulse had been punning like crazy. The scent of blood must have been unbearable. "I'm sorry. I-I can't." He said in a ragged whisper. One moment he was there, and then she blinked, and in the next instant he was gone. "But I need you." She whispered, her chin and lower lip trembling. Another rush of hot tears flooded her eyes, cascading down her cheeks. _And all I do is hurt you._

* * *

**So, yeah. You like? Yes? No? Maybe so? Review!~Mermaid12108**


End file.
